No lo seras, créeme
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Mi nombre es Jesabel y pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin.¿Ni piensen que les contare una historia de amor con un final feliz? Solo les adelantare que ando en 7mo,mi padre piensa obligarme a ser mortifaga y odio a Lucius Malfoy.Odio vs amor.
1. Odio vs amor

**_¡Hola!_**

_Mi nueva historia.. esta aquí. No puedo creer que haya abandonado tanto HP por TW pero es inevitable.. me encantan ambas sagas. Sinceramente espero que les guste esta locura, es algo bizarro.. a mi pensar. Aclaro que es one-shoot, es un OC (me incluyo como personaje principal) y se desarrolla para la época antes de la "Primera Guerra"._

_**Disclaimer-**La HP Saga le pertenece a J.K. Rowling a mi solo me pertenece la trama y MI personaje Jesabel de la Vega._

_**Nota Importante-**Es para el RETO de Tu dentro de Hogwarts del foro Slytherin Semper Pervesis._

_**Que consistía-**Les reto a crearse a si mismas/os dentro de los muros del castillo, puede ser en la época de su preferencia.. merodeadores, en la época de fundadores, primera guerra, segunda guerra, nueva generación, cuando quieran, pueden estar en cualquier casa, PERO deben tener algún tipo de relación, bien puede ser amistosa, de odio o de amor con un Slytherin. Y...es de MÍNIMO un shot, MÁXIMO 5._

_**Pareja-**Lucius-sex. symbol (de unos 17 años)/Jesabel (chica de unos 16 años, cabello marrón ondulado, ojos negros onix, piel pálida, delgada y sangre pura). (NO mary-sue.)_

**_¡Ahora si.. a leer!_**

* * *

_**-No lo seras... créeme.-**_

_**1. Odio vs amor.**_

_._

_._

Me encontraba caminando de un lado para otro por uno de los pasillos menos concurridos y iluminados de Hogwarts. Donde no había sonido alguno y hasta un alfiler al caer se escucharía. A pesar de mi miedo..que aumentaba a cada segundo, mi andar era silencioso como el de una serpiente. Y a pesar de que quisiera gritar de frustración como una desquiciada o hechizar a alguien no lo haría. Tranquila... Jesabel. Piensa con la cabeza fría o al menos trata de calmarte.. todo tiene una solución o el maldito destino te dará a entender que tiene preparado para ti.

.

.

_**-Flash back-**_

.

.

Mi padre había pedido hablar conmigo al Profesor Dumbledore y como en todo su derecho el director se lo permitió. Un estudiante menor de Ravenclaw (al que estúpidamente me tiene miedo, tiene que ser la fama.. ya que yo no le echo nada) este me entrego un sobre con una nota adentro. En fin... estábamos mi padre y yo en la sala de visitas de la casa de Slytherin. Un cuarto cómodo y lujoso con la misma decoración verde y plata ubicado cerca de las mazmorras para mas comodidad.

-Hija.. tienes que ver.. que te lo estoy pidiendo de la manera.. mas paciente. Si fuera tu madre.. sabes muy bien.. que te haría un Imperio.. si le vieras dado una negativa como respuesta.. inmediata.-dijo la voz ronca de mi padre arrastrando cada palabra con parsimonia, costumbre que nadie le quitaría. Un hombre alto de tez pálida ojos negros profundos y pelo marrón ondulado. Un sangre pura en toda su extensión.

-Padre.. entiendo tu punto de vista. Y agradezco.. que no sea madre la que venga.. pero no pienso unirme.. a ese señor.-le conteste de la manera mas cortante pero educada que pude como si con solo mencionar lo que dijera podría dar por zanjado la conversación. Jaj, que ilusa.

-Jesabel estas colmando mi paciencia. Cada vez que hablo contigo.. es lo mismo. ¿Quieres que las cosas sean así? Bueno.. te diré que no tienes opción el tiempo se esta acabando.. y dentro de poco tendrás que unirte al Lord.-me dijo el con un tono igual o mayor de cortante que el mio.

Yo que soy la viva imagen de mi padre pero en mujer, soy la mas cercana a el y el a mi, por lo tanto se podría decir que tiene "compasión" por mi ya que a venido varias veces a explicarme que es "obligatorio" entrar en las filas del Lord. Lo conocía y estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, podía saberlo en la forma que me miraba, como mantenía su mandíbula tiesa y el movimiento de dar vueltas a la sortija de la familia en su dedo indice.

Yo solo suspire con pesar.. sabia lo que vendría a continuación.

-NO.. ME.. PIENSO.. UNIR.-dije de la manera mas determinante alzando la voz y la barbilla.

-¡NO TIENES OPCIÓN!-esta vez fue el quien ademas de alzar la voz, grito. Dejo de rodar su sortija y impacto contra el suelo con su bastón negro caoba (donde guardaba su varita) de forma autoritaria.

-SI TENGO OPCIÓN... NO UNIRME A UN CHIFLADO QUE QUIERE DOMINAR EL MUNDO MÁGICO.. PADRE.-grite aun mas fuerte mandando mi paciencia al demonio y olvidándome de la educación que siempre me han impartido. Tenia miedo lo admito y no me interesaba para nada entrar a un bando de un chiflado por tan bien visto se vea entre familias puras y por supuesta lealtad se le deba a el.

-No te permitiré.. que me hables así me has entendido.. Jesabel.-dijo esta vez mi padre de una forma realmente peligrosa.. cuando hablaba de esa forma tan calculadora, fría y autoritaria daba mas miedo que cuando gritaba. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza pero sin dejar mi rebeldía y chasquear la lengua.-Ahora.. me voy.-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo cerré los ojos y llene mis pulmones de aire. Pensé que se había ido pero... no era así.

-Jesa.. si vine a hablarte.. fue por algo.-me dijo de manera cariñosa como cuando lo hacia cuando yo era pequeña (merlín cuanto extrañaba a mi padre..al de antes) pero a la vez con voz lánguida y algo ausente de emoción-Adiós.-dijo y con una ultima mirada se fue.

-Adiós.. padre.-dije en apenas un susurro cuando el ya se había ido.

.

.

_**-Fin flash back.-**_

.

.

Tsk... ahora entienden mi dilema. Mi nombre es Jesabel de la Vega pertenezco a la casa de Salazar Slytherin y como tal vez hayan captado si no son lo suficiente-mente idiotas soy sangre pura. Mi vida es un asco, ni piensen que les contare una historia de amor con un final feliz. (¿Eso es lo que ella piensa... o yo pienso?) Solo les adelantare que ando en mi 7mo año, mi "padre" piensa obligarme a ponerme en las filas del chiflado del Lord y...-

-Oye Vega.. sera mejor.. que dejes de caminar.. de un lado para otro.. si no quieres que se haga un hueco.. en el suelo.-jaj.. por favor noten el sarcasmo y como iba diciendo..-y tener estas continuas peleas en mi fabulosa vida con el genial de Malfoy. Pfss.

-¿Que demonios quieres.. Malfoy?-le pregunte retorica mente deteniéndome y mirándolo fríamente a los ojos. Negro contra gris.-Jaj. Espera ya se. Al fin decidiste confesarme tu secreto amor.. por mi. Lo siento "albino" pero ya lo sabia.. y no me interesa.-le dije con burla de una manera arrogante. El rió con frialdad ante esto.

-Ya quisieras.. Vega. Es mas probable que el asqueroso traidor de Longbotton.. te haga caso y hasta podrías darte el lujo.. de rechazarlo.-me contesto el con sorna cruzándose de brazos.

Si. Lucius Malfoy. Tenia que ser el único de su familia, demasiado engreído, caprichoso hasta la médula, arrogante por de mas y para terminar de coronarlo.. la persona que mas detesto encontrarme en el camino sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Por que? Fácil. Se cree mucho... inclusive demasiado para una serpiente. Muy arrogante para mi.. gusto.

-De acuerdo.. Malfoy. ¿Que quieres?-le pregunte con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. El solo se quedo donde mismo estaba y alzo una ceja.

-No es.. lo que yo quiero, querida. Es lo que tu.. deseas ocultamente.-me contesto este para mi pensar con un aura misteriosa bastante patética y una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas. Que no funcionan en MI, claro esta.

-Jaj. ¿Que te pasa Malfoy? Te haces el inteligente cosa que no eres o es tu día para pasarte de imbécil en la carrera de adivinación.-me burle sarcásticamente. El solo sonrió mas con esa... hum... para que negadlo "hermosa" sonrisa y oh no... y empezó a caminar hacia mi. Lo odio, lo odio y lo odio. Si mente.. piensa así para no caer rendida. Demonios. ¿Como es que de un momento a otro me preocupo por salvar mi pellejo de un futuro no particularmente a salvo y ahora necesito cuidarme con dificultad y estúpidamente de una serpiente albina llamada Malfoy?

-No, no, no, Jesabel.-me contesto Malfoy en susurro con una voz... provocativa aun acercándose y moviendo su cabeza negativamente. ¿Desde cuando se atreve este a decir mi nombre con tanta confianza? Trague seco.-Hoy no estamos para peleas.. -dijo el despacio y ya muy cerca de mi. ¿Porque no me podía mover?-.. ademas yo soy inteligente mi reina.-claro la arrogancia por delante- Y eso... de la estupidez de la adivinación ... bueno no tengo respuesta para eso. Pero si se.. que te encanta.-me termino de contestar con un siseo. Y sin mas justamente al frente mio... me tomo de la cintura y me beso.

¡Maldito.. Malfoy! ¿Que se cree? ¿Porque-no-puedo-reaccionar? Pero es que.. hum.. -un jadeo salio de mi boca-.. besa como un ángel.. hum.. yo no creo en eso y.. menos en Malfoy como un ángel. Besa endemoniada mente bien. Hum.. me deje llevar y me importo muy poco con quien jodidos me estaba besando y mas aun olvide que ese "quien" era la serpiente con mas egolatría de todas por excelencia.

Nos besamos con hambre. Como si ambos esperáramos ese beso hace mucho tiempo. Como si dependiéramos de ambos y no del oxigeno. Su exquisita lengua y la mía se enredaban dando paso a sensaciones nuevas en nuestros cuerpos. Besos incontrolables, lenguas lánguidas y salvaje, saliva entre-mezcladas y mordidas excitantes fue lo que ocurrió... hasta que el aire fue necesario. Y lo que había comenzado con prisas termino con un simple y delicado rose en ambos labios.

Aunque no estuvieramos besandonos nuestras frentes seguían unidas mientras nos observábamos. Lo mas lógico viera sido que nos separáramos enseguida pero ambos nos quedamos así... como si nada. Ay... Malfoy.

-Mi hermosura. ¿Donde has estado toda... mi vida?-me pregunto Lucius respirando con tranquilidad y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. ¿Ahora era Lucius? Bueno.. acabamos de besarnos no pienso seguir diciendo "Malfoy". Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario de cortejo.

-"Malfoy."-le dije en voz ronca ya que todavía no me recuperaba. Tal vez era Lucius en mi cabeza pero no en voz alta.

-Lucius.-dijo el interrumpiéndome.

-Esta bien, Lucius. Te contestaría.. que eres un imbécil por preguntarme eso y diría que "Escondiéndome de ti." Pero.. se que como quiera encontrarías la forma de verte bien.. y.. eso no es verdad ya que vivo en la misma torre que tu y me vez todos los días.-le dije con algo de diversión. Y no reconociéndome.. por las palabras tan fluidas que acababa de salir de mi boca. ¿Pero que...?

-Es verdad.-dijo el ya recuperando su voz y con una sonrisa ladeada y.. para que mentir con su toque de arrogancia.

Pasaron los minutos y como nadie pasaba por el pasillo que estábamos.. el me tomo de la cintura y me sentó junto a el en el piso. Yo solo suspire confundida y me senté sin protestas.

-Jesabel.-me llamo el.. al odio.

- ¿Hum?-le conteste.

-Si quieres ser mía.. tendrás que estar.. siempre conmigo.-me dijo el con su voz masculina ronca al oído.

-Jaj. ¿Esa es tu forma.. de pedirme ser tu novia.. Malfoy?-no quise voltearme por que no encontraba el valor para mirarlo pero aun así alce una ceja. No.. esto no estaba bien. Se supone que lo odie. Ademas aunque quisiera esto no funcionaria.-No.. lo.. creo.-le dije levantándome del piso.-Pero...-me tomo del brazo.

-Pero...-me incito el a seguir.

-Hum.. dentro de poco tendré que convertirme en una mortifago y lo sabes Lucius.-le dije con la frente en alto y rabia contenida. No apreciaba del todo a los muggles pero esa no razón para quererlos matar y no quería unirme a un ejercito sin sentido.. porque mi padre lo quisiera.

-¿Es por eso?-me pregunto el.. muy.. hum.. Malfoy.

-Si.. es por eso.. porque tu lo seras y para colmo con orgullo.. y porque eres.. un mujeriego.-le conteste molesta por su actitud tan vacía de emoción.. a la ligera.

Pasaron unos segundos y decidí levantarme ya que ninguno de los dos al parecer pensaba decir algo mas.. pero el hablo cuando ya había dado tres pasos de distancia. Me voltee y el estaba levantado y frente a mi. Pasándome de altura por... centímetros.

-Tengo que pensarlo.-me dijo con su tono de voz vació mirándome fijamente.-Tal vez no creas.. en las coincidencias.. yo tampoco pero.. si hay una oportunidad.. no la dejare pasar.-me termino de decir esta vez con la voz llena de profundidad. ¿Que e-x-a-c-t-a-m-e-n-t-e.. significa eso? Primero mi padre y ahora el.. precisamente el.

Pensé en seguir caminado otra vez pero no pude evitar preguntarle algo.

-Oye Malfoy. ¿Porque.. el beso y la propuesta?-le pregunte "desinteresada" con voz serena como si hablara del clima cuando en verdad me sentía estúpida preguntándole pero con esas oraciones que no tienen sentido para mi.. tenia que preguntarle.

El solo sonrió de lado dejando su faceta fuera de emoción y me guiño el ojo para irse y dejarme sola. ¿Imbécil? Si. ¿Si? Hum.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_ Espero que les haya gustado! Enserio. :D _

_Ahora.. como dice el reto.. esta historia me tomo escribirla en cuatro capítulos.. si quieren continuación.. solo díganlo. Y tal vez hasta epilogo._

_Debo.. aclarar que sera algo cómica.. pero a la vez tiene su tragedia._

_Ahora si me voy. Besos, Lena._

_**¡¿Reviews?**_


	2. Longbotton y el encuentro

**_¡Hola!_**

_Sin nada que decir les dejo el capitulo dos._

_Besos,Lena._

* * *

**_2. Longbotton y el encuentro._**

Desde el encuentro con mi padre y Lucius (si, desde ahora le diré Lucius, aunque lo odie) los días se han vuelto monótonos. Mismas clases, mismas tareas y mismas platicas aburridas sobre quienes son los sangre puras mas poderosos y ricos. ¡Por Salazar! Si no fuera de mala educación y por cierto asqueroso vomitaría mi desayuno sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

Pero no todo es tan normal como piensan. Ademas de eso esta la advertencia de mi padre sobre la ultima vez que no vimos que fue precisamente hace dos semanas. "-Jesa, si vine a hablarte fue por algo.-dijo mi padre." Si los cálculos no me fallan dentro de unos días mi padre volverá por mi y me llevara quiera o no quiera donde el Lord. Lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es " ¿Porque a..mi? " Todavía esta la opción de escaparme pero aun así no es una solución benefactora o lógica.

También esta Lucius que en estas dos semanas ni me hablado y prácticamente ni lo e visto. Se puede decir que no es de extrañar que falte a clases o al desayuno. No se ni porque me preocupo por el "albino" ese. Si total no somos nada. Y que me viera dicho: "-Tengo que pensarlo." No significa nada.

.

.

-Ya se dieron cuenta de quien viene por ahí.-dijo Goyle en con sorna. No le iba prestar atención a lo que se refería pero cuando vi que Bella y Narcissa que habían levantado la mirada tuve que obligarme a alzarla, si ellas lo hacia significaba que era importante. Y en definitiva ya que Longbotton se dirigía a nuestra mesa con su valor Gryffindor con no se que motivo. Jaj, ademas de salir emocionalmente afectado, como siempre.

-Esto.. sera divertido.-dijo Bellatrix en un siseo a mi lado con una mueca de diversión. Narcissa que se encontraba al otro lado mio solo asintió y empezó a ver a Longbotton con una mirada lujuriosa. Jaj, ay pobre de Longbotton. Nada mas con eso se pone rojo. Severus que se encontraba un poco alejado de nosotros leyendo el profeta en silencio solo hizo ademan de una mueca de ironía y agrado.

-No queremos problemas Bella.-dijo Rosier con su tono lánguido frente a nosotras. Ella solo lo ignoro olímpicamente y el rechino entre dientes algo así como "Mujer loca". Bella me miro y solo con eso sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Cissy ya había cruzado mirada con Bella.

-Hola Longbotton.-dijo Bella en un siseo de forma sensual pasándose la lengua por el labio superior. ¿Merlín se puede ser mas patético que el? No acostumbro a molestar a las personas pero.. el es caso aparte y solo por decir ya esta rojo.

-Hola león.-dije yo de manera parecida a la de Bella pero mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si quisiera comérmelo. Narcissa le guiño un ojo, se mordió el labio y se recostó sobre la mesa dejando ver su escote (un sostén negro de puntilla, zorra, pero así se le quiere) y el sudando. El se quedo estático sin saber que decir. Theo que no pensaba contribuir a la causa aclaro su garganta y le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Ah, si.-empezó a balbucear el-Vega.. um.. me dijeron que fueras a la sala de visitas de Slytherin cuando terminaras de comer. Que tienes permiso a faltar a tus clases y que te esperan.-dijo el llenándose de valor y dejando de ver el escote de Cissy. De momento me dio una punzada al saber que tal vez era padre. No, que no sea el. Pero aun así decidí no preocuparme y seguir con el juego.-Em, me voy.-termino de decir el.

-Longbotton. ¿Porque tan rápido?-pregunto de manera "inocente" Bella parándose del banco y jalándolo de la corbata roja.-Sabes.. el color rojo te queda bien. Aunque yo odie el rojo, puedo hacer una excepción si te pones algo verde y mas si te pasas viendo el sostén de mi hermana.-dijo esta con una cara de lujuria para cambiarla a burla,con asco soltó la corbata y con satisfacción sonrió al ver que se ponía mas rojo.- ¿Cissy que piensas? ¿Hacemos un trió.. con el?-le pregunto Bella a su hermana sin el consentimiento de Longbotton.

-¡Bella esta loca!-grito Cissy haciéndose la indignada.-Como le haces eso a.. el.-dijo ella aun indignada. Ya todos en la mesa tenían la mirada fija en nosotros. Y todos quedaron desconcertados cuando ella demostró importarse por el. Longbotton estaba que quería morirse de vergüenza. Uy que Gryffindor. ¿Y la valentía? Jaj.-Te falto Jess. Eso es de mala educación,Bella. Entonces seria un épico cuarteto.-dijo Cissy sonriendo de manera coqueta a Longbotton y lo miro de arriba a abajo. Yo sonreí divertida pero enseguida cambie la expresión a una de frialdad.

-Bellatrix y Narcissa en verdad están dementes.. si piensan que me tirare a Longbotton.-dije yo en un siseo aparentando enojo y asco.- ¿Pero que les pasa por las mentes?-pregunte escandalizada. Todos estaban pendientes a nuestro espectáculo. Los Gryffindors estaban confundidos por la tardanza de su compañerito y viendo raro como Bella le había tomado a Longbotton de la corbata hace un rato. Eso le pasa a el por hacerse el buen samaritano y dirigirse a nuestra mesa. Yo cambien mi voz radicalmente a una deseosa.- No lo haré a menos que este Rosier.-dije yo haciéndome la emocionada. Jaja, Longbotton. No se si estaba rojo de ira o de vergüenza. ¿Porque el idiota no se había ido? Era obvio que lo estábamos molestando y el afectado seria el.. ni las moscas le hacían caso y el era un a-sexuado. Pobre. Si, claro.

-Esta bien primor.. yo le entro.-dijo Rosier sonriendo de lado y volteándose a mirar a Longbotton deseoso. Jaja..es enserio. ¿Evan no era el serio? Finalmente Slytherin. Pervertido.

-¡Oye! Se olvidaron de mi.-dijo Goyle aparentando molestia mal actuada y cruzando sus gruesos brazos. Bella, Cissy, Evan y yo reímos cruelmente. Rosier fue el que le contesto.

-No te preocupes Goyle. Tu premio sera Longbotton te lo dejamos para ti.-nosotros reímos aun mas fuerte. Goyle puso cara de asco. Pero aun así acepto asintiendo con la cabeza. Solo por molestar al león.

-No se olviden de Severus.-dijo Cissy guiñándole un ojo al nombrado. Este hizo una cara de fastidio pero al segundo siguiente nos sorprendió a todos alzando su copa de jugo y dirigiéndole una mirada sugestiva a Longbotton. Jajaja.. eso fue el colmo de la situación y el león finalmente se marcho.

-No te vayas Long.. quédate con nosotros.-dijo Cissy con voz melosa.. nada natural de ella.

-Si, mira que hasta Snape se animo.-dijo Rosier con ironía. Longbotton miro a todos lados con vergüenza. Y nos dirigió una mirada de odio. Pfss.. eso ni asusta a una lechuza.

-No.. te preocupes.. luego puedes volver por mas.-dijo Bella con burla.. finalizando la broma segundos antes de que el afectado se fuera. Así es como la mesa de Slytherin a la hora del desayuno se había animado.

Terminamos de comer luego de ese espectáculo y decidí ir a las mazmorras con pesar por la susodicha visita. Solo espero que no sea padre. Te lo pido Salazar. ¿Pero quien demonios mas puede ser? Me pregunte aun caminando hacia las mazmorras muerta de miedo. Si fuera el solo significa una cosa.. la iniciación. No. Espera si no es padre. NO, madre no. ¡Demonios! ¿Por que no me escape? Jesabel, tienes que seguir caminando con tranquilidad vas a salir de estas de alguna forma. Esta bien.

Y esas fueron mis palabras antes de entrar a la sala de visitas muerta de miedo aunque no lo aparentara, con mi cara de arrogancia.

.

.

.

-¿Malfoy?-pregunte recelosa al entrar a la habitación. El me sonrió con ironía y camino hacia mi depositando un beso en mi mano. Yo me quede estática esperando a que el hablara.

-¿A quien esperabas, Vega?-me pregunto con voz irónica. Al segundo cambio la expresión de su cara a una mirada gélida y una mandíbula tensa.- A menos que esperaras a Nott. ¿Es que tienes algo con el? Contéstame.-me dijo de manera cortante y juraría que había molestia en su voz.

-Jaj.-me burle algo molesta por su reacción y camine unos pasos hacia al fondo de la habitación para luego voltear a verlo.-No se que tiene que ver Nott en todo esto.-le dije con tranquilidad fingida.-Ademas que yo sepa no somos nada. Y tu no me has hablado en dos semanas.-le dije molesta y olvidando la frialdad sin poder evitarlo. El sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con diversión. Camino hacia mi.. pero se desvió y se sentó en un sillón del lugar que se asemejaban a los de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Nada, tienes razón querida. Nott no tiene nada que ver.-me contesto el sereno.-Y si lamentablemente tienes razón pero la respuesta mía seria aun.-me dijo el serio para luego sonreír de lado.- ¿ Así que has contado los días esperando escuchar mi voz?-me dijo el con arrogancia. Yo le dirigí una mirada de odio.

-Jaj. No te creas mucho.-le dije aparentando indiferencia sin saber que mas decir. El se levanto del mueble y camino hacia mi. Iba a alejarme con clase pero muy tarde. Me tenia tomado de la cintura y apenas había espacio para respirar tranquilamente.

-No importa. Me gusta saber que te importo.-dijo el en voz baja y mirándome a los ojos. Otra vez, gris contra negro.

-Claro sigue pensando así.-le dije aparentando sarcasmo. El se acerco aun mas a mi.-Espacio personal Malfoy.-le dije cortante. El me miro y sentí que moria.. porque tenia que mirarme así me hacia sentir tan pequeña. Imbécil albino. Ash, pero sensual.

-Tienes algo de razón. Lo estuve pensando. Y es Lucius.. querida.-me dijo el con su voz muy cerca de mi rostro.

-De acuerdo Lucius. ¿De que hablas?-le pregunte sin saber.

-Seras mía y yo tuyo.-dijo el con soltura como si fuera lo mas normal. Yo solo analice sus palabras un momento. ¿Que demonios significaba eso? Claro, jaj, en su vocablo.

-Explícate Lucius.-le dije algo molesta.

-Hum. Me dijiste que no querías ser mortifaga y que no querías formar parte de todo eso. Es por tal razón que no podíamos ser pareja. Ahora te digo que lo pensé. Y te digo que podemos serlo.-me termino de decir al oído y al siguiente segundo dejo un beso en mi cuello. Fue solo un segundo pero sentía como ardía en mi piel y como mi cuerpo pedía mas. Lucius sentía lo mismo lo sabia nada mas de ver sus ojos grises lleno de deseo. ¿Eso quería decir que eramos algo mas?

.

.

En ese momento se escucho el abrir de una puerta. Lucius y yo miramos rápidamente hacia esta y rompiendo nuestro momento ahí estaba mi padre. Yo trague grueso y como si fuera normal me quede frente a Lucius. Este soltó mi cintura, se voltio y se coloco al lado mio. Actuamos como si nada estuviera pasando hace unos segundos.

-Padre.-dije con voz normal y serena. Gracias a Salazar.

-Hija.-dijo con voz fría. Su cara no decía nada pero sus ojos demostraban la furia que tenia por dentro. El miro a Lucius y de un momento a otro al parecer mi padre se tranquilizo. Claro, le tranquiliza que al menos este con un sangre pura. El se da cuenta de todo.-Es hora.-me dijo sin mas. Yo lo entendí perfectamente y en un acto de reflejo tome el brazo de Lucius. El también lo entendió. Entre los Slytherin no hacia falta contar las cosas con muchas palabras ya que por algún motivo cuando nuestros padres decían- "Es hora".-eso significaba una cosa. Iniciación, marca tenebrosa, lealtad al Lord. En otras palabras lo mismo.

-No.-dije sin mucha convicción de mi valor. No me destacaba por eso. Lucius me acerco a el lentamente tomándome de la cintura.

-No me importa tu opinión. Es hora.-dijo mi padre de manera cortante.

-NO.-volví a decir pero esta vez con convicción y alzando la voz.

-¡Jesabel de la Vega!-grito el. No se si estaba consciente del espectáculo que le estaba dando a Lucius pero no le importaba parecía fuera de si.

-¡NO!-grite nuevamente.

Lo que vino a continuación paso muy rápido para que mi vista y mente lo llegara a analizar. Vi a mi padre sacar la varita. A Lucius sacando la de el. Y yo segundos mas tardes la mía. No se que quien de los tres reacciono primero pero quedo claro que todos nos defendimos. Ni siquiera se quien hechizo o conjuro a quien. Solo recuerdo el haber escuchado tres palabras: Expelliarmus, Hipnosis y Sectumsempra. Cuando quise averiguarlo ya estaba inconsciente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**¿REVIEWS? Si quieren continuación. :D**_


	3. Lo que paso y una carta

**_¡Holaaa! :D_**

_Aquí tercer capitulo, ya solo quedaría el cuarto y si lo piden un epilogo._

_**Disclaimer-**HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La trama y Jesabel de la Vega me pertenecen._

_Gracias a Patsy y Tenchi por los reviews, enserio lo aprecio, xoxo para ustedes._

**_¡Ahora si.. a leer!_**

* * *

_**3. Lo que paso y una carta.**_

_._

_._

Luego de quedar inconsciente recuerdo que, jaj, es hasta irónico. Justamente cuando los tres alzamos las varitas varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente. No pasaron ni dos segundos de esto pero.. se sintió como si viera pasado mas tiempo. Como si una película muggle se reflectara en mi mente y lo mas irónico que empezara con la imagen de mi madre. Si, primero un recuerdo de ella cuando era feliz o como yo lo llamaría cuando le importaba ser una buena madre. Tal vez sea precisamente por eso, por se mi madre, ser la primera en aparecerse ante mi. Ella delgada y de tez pálida al igual que mi padre y yo. De ojos azules vivos (en ese tiempo) ya que pasaron a ser fríos con los años y de pelo color marrón lacio. Luego de eso mas imágenes de mis compañeros de casa. Primero Cissy, luego Bella, Nott, Snape terminando en Lucius. Jaj. Recuerdo que ahí fue que reaccione y lance mi hechizo. Y luego la imagen que hizo que reaccionara y volviera del inconsciente. Mi padre apuntándome con su varita.

-¡..NO..!-grite como posesa cuando sentí que volvía a la realidad. De un impulso me levante de donde estaba pero una mano varonil y blanca me detuvo.

-Querida.. sera mejor que no te levantes te puede marear. Eso fue lo comunico la enferma.-dijo una voz que identifique como la de Lucius. Y acto siguiente, agh, me asalto un mareo. Decidí cerrar los ojos y recostarme de nuevo. Pero me asalto el miedo.

-Lucius.-susurre recelosa y algo aterrada pero no lo deje que se escuchara este ultimo a flote.

-Si querida.-me contesto rosando mi mejilla. Yo me llegue a tranquilizar ante su contacto y suspire pero enseguida me obligue a abrir los ojos y preguntarle.

-¿Que.. paso? ¿Y donde esta el?-le pregunte tratando de sonar segura pero falle monumental-mente. El me miro fijamente y pude identificar en esa mirada como si el se debatiera entre decírmelo o no. Aunque claro no todo el mundo sabría que significaba esa mirada.-Puedes decírmelo.-dije esta vez con seguridad.

-Querida. Cuando los tres alzamos las varitas todo paso muy rápido. El fue el primero en sacarla para dirigirla a ti, pero cuando vio que yo la sacaba se dirijo a mi. Después de eso tu sacaste la tuya y todo.. paso muy rápido. El lanzo un sectumsempra hacia mi, tu un expelliarmus y yo un hipnosis.-Lucius empezó a decirme arrastrando las palabras usando su tono vació de emoción y sabia que el esta midiendo sus palabras.-El momento fue tan exacto que el, al lanzar el sectumsempra y nosotros reaccionar al mismo tiempo el expelliarmus y el hipnosis le dieron de llano. Hum, ambos hechizos se juntaron y de alguna forma su sectumsempra reboto y también le dio de lleno.-termino de decirme fijando su mirada intensa en mi.

Yo de alguna manera estaba tratando de entender todo lo que Lucius me contaba. ¿Me sentía perdida o confundida? Pero había algo que me era mas importante.

-Lucius.-le llame.

-Si.-me dijo instando a seguir.

-No dejaras que me convierta cierto.-le dije sin poder mirarlo y dejando mi mirada hacia al vació. No le pregunte mas bien fue como una petición. Si no se llegaba a entender como una afirmación.. suplicada.

-No Jesabel.-me dijo el profundamente. Luego entro en mi cama como si yo lo necesitara. Yo no me queje, me deje abrazar por el mientras veía nuestro reflejo como pareja en el armario de metal que quedaba al frente de la cama donde estábamos. Me gustaba como se veía la escena, si se pude llamar así. Yo suspire y me llene de su aroma. Olor a menta, hum, me podría perder en ese aroma por siempre. Pero de nuevo una duda asalto mi mente. A decir verdad, varias dudas.

-Lucius. Cuando te referías a la vez que hablamos. Eso significa que lo intentaremos.-le dije arrastrando las palabras y hablando como si fuera una afirmación.

-Correcto mi amor.-me dijo el en un siseo al oído. Sentí como me abrazaba de la cintura y besaba mi cuello para luego morder mi lóbulo. ¡Salazar! Que no hiciera eso mi punto débil. Pude ver de nuevo nuestra imagen en el armario y definitivamente me gustaba LA imagen de nosotros aunque había algo.

-¿Entonces seras mortifago?-le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila. Sentí como el se tensaba al lado mio pero solo fue un segundo por que al otro ya se relajaba.

-Digamos que no lo seré. Aunque me cueste parte de la fortuna.-dijo el con un tono que en verdad no supe identificarlo. Yo lo mire incrédula. Había renunciado a parte de su fortuna.

-¿Renunciaste a tu fortuna por mi?-le dije aun incrédula. El sonrió de manera amarga con su ladeada sonrisa pero luego me miro con diversión.

-Espero que no te hayas arrepentido de ser mía.-dijo el alzando una ceja. Yo solo sonreí. Tanto así me amaba.-Bueno no me quede sin fortuna del todo. Mi padre casi me mata y si intencionalmente. Si no fuera por varios acuerdos que no te explicare aun no puedo creer que haya aceptado y la ayuda de mi madre no viera podido estar contigo y no viera sobrevivido. Al menos se alegraron el echo de saber de ti. Bueno mi madre.-dijo este terminando su relato con una mueca graciosa en la cara de disgusto. Sigo estática.. tanto así me amaba.

-Realmente estoy asombrada de todo.-le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona de lado para cambiarla a una sincera.

-Créelo.-fue todo lo que dijo y beso mis labios con pasión, como me encantara que lo hiciera. Como si no existiera el mañana y estuviera hambriento de mi. Yo sonreí ante esto. Estaba feliz. Pero algo faltaba, algo que mi mente estaba tratando de evitar desde que me levante agitada. Interrumpí el beso y el siseo molesto pero sonrió de lado al segundo.

-Lucius.-dije con voz ronca, me faltaba el aire. Pero se que también se debía a la pregunta.

-Dime.-me contesto con tono serio.

- ¿Que paso con el?¿Con mi padre?-le pregunte a falta de aire pero esta vez por esperarme lo peor. Tratando de no escuchar mi subconsciente. Sabia la respuesta se supone que fuera obvio pero quería escucharlo de sus labios y estar así totalmente segura. No sabia que pensar lo iba a extrañar pero sentía que me sacaba un peso de los hombros. Aun así no era de piedra o no del todo.

-El esta muerto.-me contesto el luego de un rato sin emoción. Me abrazo, sin mas y en silencio. Yo asentí y lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. No sentía el dolor tan profundamente pero no era de piedra como dije y en algún lugar de mi ser yo sufría.

Luego de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno ya las lagrimas no salían. Es como si se vieran acabado. De momento un momento a otro me sentí en alguna parte vacía. Pero al recordar toda mi vida y lo ocurrido con Lucius. Recordé a Lucius a mi lado y ese vació se fue cerrando dejando una herida recuperándose y por ahora mas o menos cerrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad. Con Lucius todo era mas fácil. Especialmente la vida. Casi había pasado un mes y lo había superado, no del todo pero ya no me sentía vulnerable todo el tiempo.

La muerte de aquel que fue mi padre había sido dolorosa y no a la vez. Tal vez fue las tareas que me tenían ocupada casi todo el tiempo o el tiempo que compartía con las amistades. Aun así haciendo canalladas o bromas. Jaj. Por que había que decir que Bella si sabia subir lo ánimos. De una forma peculiar y algo retorcida. Pero aun así te subía los ánimos. Ella se pasa diciendo todo el tiempo "Si hay que molestar a lo inferiores para divertirnos lo haremos no importa el método." Luego sonreía de lado y ya tenia un plan para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien y la vida entretenida a los Slytherin. Especialmente a Rosier que de ser el sereno ya se pasaba haciendo mas canalladas que yo.

La otra parte del tiempo me la pasaba con Lucius. Nadie lo había conocido tan a fondo como yo. No era un hombre frió pero tampoco empalagoso.  
No era el típico chico que te llevaba de la mano (cosa que por Salazar no quería) por todo el colegio. El te llevaba agarrada de la cintura y a cada tipo que se le ocurriera mirarte aunque fuera de soslayo ya lo miraba de manera asesina y no quiero imaginar que les hacia. No era un hombre de detalles pero si sabia recompensarlo con sus besos y cortejos. Pero según como veía las cosas yo era mas que un cortejo y el me lo hacia recordar cada vez que hacia sus frases de Play Boy pero aun así se notaba que hablaba enserio no solo por decir. En fin un sangre pura y adonis, que me hacia desfallecer.

Era domingo en la madrugada y me encontraba en una esquina del un mueble color verde botella de la sala común de Slytherin mientras pensaba en mi vida y veía las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-Querida.-dijo Lucius sentándose al lado mio. Abrió sus brazos para ponerme en su regazo. Yo lo mire extasiada de el y sonreí con coquetería. El me guiño un ojo y susurro en mi.-Se que me amas pero no queras que te haga mía en la sala por hacerme esas miradas cuando próximamente bajaran los mocosos de primero. Salazar estas tan hermosa como siempre.-dijo el con diversión y por ultimo siseando con placer. Yo me mordí el labio haciéndome la inocente.

-¿Que mirada?-le pregunte. En realidad no sabia.

-La que tienes amor, una bastante sugestiva dan ganas de comerte.-dijo el mordiendo mi barbilla y besando mis labios. Yo reí divertida. Entonces empezaron a bajar los mocoso perdón los de primero. Yo chasque la lengua y Lucius rió socarronamente alzando una ceja. Cuando los de primero lo vieron sonreír se espantaron. El de maldad sonrió aun mas y salieron corriendo. Jaj. Ay Lucius.

-Hum. Olvide darte algo.-dijo Lucius mirándome serio. Entonces dijo "accio carta" y me la entrego. La tome en mis manos y enseguida supe de quien era.-El profesor Slughorn me dijo que te la diera.-termino de decirme.

Yo mire la carta con miedo, mas bien terror. Pero claro e aprendido con los años a no exteriorizar mis emociones cuando siento que no debo. Así que tragando grueso con la cara vacía de expresión respiro hondo.

Rose la carta con mis dedos. En el centro de esta de color esmeralda tenia escrito la carta: "Para: Jesabel de la Vega. De: Erzebeth de la Vega"

Madre. Jaj. No es por nada pero para que madre me envié una carta debe de ser serio. Ya que ella y yo no tenemos una buena comunicación desde hace años. Desde que dejo de ser ella o feliz. No se. Tal vez tenga que ver con la muerte de padre, algún urgencia o la herencia. No tengo idea. Espera, no, no y no. Sera que vendrá al colegio para lo mismo que padre. ¡No! Suspire lánguidamente tratando de bajar el nudo en mi garganta. Como quiera final tendré que abrirla.

Mire a Lucius y me disculpe. El lo entendió, asintió con la cabeza y salio por el retrato de la sala no sin antes besarme la mano. Esto tenia que leerlo sola si algo pasaba no quería a nadie presente incluyendo a Lucius. Decidí subir a mi cuarto.

.

.

Ya estaba en mi cama sentada en una orilla. De frente podía verme en el espejo y ver mi expresión tratando de pretender frialdad. Lo lograba a la perfección, pero sabia que por dentro no era así al verme a los ojos. Respire hondo y decidí abrir la carta. Oh, madre. ¿Madre?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Tragedia,slytherins y un final feliz

**_¡Hola! _**

_Perdón por la tardanza pero han pasado varias cosas. Ahora mismo no se las puedo explicar porque ando con prisas pero en mis siguientes one-shoot les informare._

_Gracias un millón por estar leyendo y gracias por los geniales reviews se les agradece de toda alma. Aquí las que me apoyan: Allison, Tenchi, ILDM, Rose y Ninkie Potter. Si alguien se me olvido me dicen reinas._

_**Disclaimer-**HP no me pertenece lamentablemente es de Rowling. La trama y Jesabel de la Vega si me pertenecen._

_**Nota-**Este es el ultimo capitulo (T.T) es enserio. Me da algo de sentimiento. Espero no decepcionarlas ya que es algo no puedo evitarlo asi soy yo. Pienso hacer un epilogo si le dan el visto bueno. Me avisan._

**_¡Ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

_**4. Tragedia, Slytherin"s y final feliz.**_

Ay, madre. Suspire y finalmente abrí la carta. De esta una nota arrugada y sucia cayo al suelo. La mire dudosa por alguna razón pero al final la tome. Solo había un par de oraciones. No era la letra de mi madre. De echo se parecía a la de.. no puede ser. Era la de mi elfa domestica Kachiri. Si ,mi madre había querido que al menos sus elfos aprendieran a leer y escribir. ¿Pero que hacia ella escribiéndome? ¿Y en una carta de mi madre?

Esta decía: " Lo siento MI Ama, se que NO viera querido que leyera la carta, pero Kachiri no pudo evitar hacerlo. Ya me castigue mas de 1,000 veces. Kachiri lo jura. Kachiri no le queda mas que decir. Lo siento mi ama. Kachiri también sufre con usted, prometer castigarme mas. Perdóneme."

Esto no me gusto para nada. No por el echo que Kachiri leyera la carta. Bueno si aporta pero no principalmente por eso. Si no por lo que mi elfa había escrito. Nerviosa y ansiosa le tome atención a la carta de mi madre la abrí completamente y vi que al parecer tenia residuos de lagrimas. Eso me alarmo, así que empece a leerla.

.

.

.

_Querida hija:_

_Tal vez ya estés enterada de esto, como puede haber la posibilidad de que no. Mi cariño. Que frió y a la vez bien se siente escribirte cariño. Hija, quiero que sepas que no quiero que nunca dudes que te ame. Si me porte mal contigo o fría te pido como ultima voluntad que me perdones._

_(-¿Ultima voluntad?)_

_Te amo eres mi única hija y siempre te amare no dudes de eso. Ahora el objetivo de esta carta. Tu padre te a metido en la cabeza que yo soy la mala de la historia. En tu estancia en Hogwarts e enviado a Kachiri a vigilar cada vez que tu padre te visita. ¿Con que motivo? Principalmente para saber de tu estado. Ya que yo sabia lo que quiere tu padre. A estas alturas no se si eres.. lo que tu padre quiere. Pero te diré que yo no soy la mala que el a creado ante ti._

_(-¿Porque demonios habla en pasado? Madre.. no es la mala.-ya estaba mas que ansiosa tenia.. miedo.)_

_Me entere por Kachiri que el decía cosas como "Sabes que tu madre te viera echo un Imperio si no la obedecieras a la primera." Eso no es cierto._ _Tu padre .. a__gh.. hija nunca e querido que tengas una mala impresión de tu padre pero el es un monstruo. El es el que siempre a insistido en que seas lo que el quiere._

_(-¿Que?-cada segundo que pasaba sentía que el aire iba desvaneciendo de mis pulmones.)_

_No soy tan fuerte como pretendo ser. Espero que me perdones. Y soy egoísta lo admito con mucho trabajo pero lo soy. Nuevamente te digo perdóname. Los __medimagos me diagnosticaron cáncer (una enfermedad de origen muggle) hace dos años. Es un milagro que aun este viva. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo así. Debí hacer caso cuando me decían que dejara de fumar. Pero simplemente no lo hice. Ahora entre el dolor que llevo, las peleas constantes de tu padre y el miedo no puedo seguir viviendo._

_(-No, espera, mama. ¿Que?- Las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro y en este había una mueca de dolor y incredulidad.)_

_No se cuando te llegara esta carta pero con la vergüenza o tal vez cobardía que me queda espero que nunca. Si te llega al menos tengo el consuelo de que sabes la verdad._

_Lo siento._

_Te ama... tu madre._

.

.

.

-¿Que? No. Mama. No.-dije en voz alta como si en realidad pudiera traerla de vuelta con tan solo decir. Mi voz había salido ronca, llena de miedo y dolor.-Mama.-dije de nuevo en un susurro.-¡MAMA!-grite con lo que me quedaba de energía con la otra poca me derrumbe en el suelo.

Sentía que mi mundo se caía, todo se volvía oscuro y no había salida. Ahora era.. huérfana.. mi.. el había muerto y mi madre se había suicidado. No, no, no. Las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro como si nunca fueran a dejar de cesar, en mi garganta había un nudo que no me dejaba tragar haciéndome sentir asfixiada y mi respiración era agitada situación que me dificultaba el tranquilizarme. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba de angustia y tristeza. Y cada vez me sentía mas vulnerable.

-¡Mama!-quise gritar pero mis cuerdas vocales no reaccionaron.

Mi madre hace exactamente casi dos años había dejado de ser una madre conmigo y ahora que sabia la verdad me dolía mas de lo que algún día supuse. Ella estaba muerta. Al final me tendría que resignar pero ahora no quería pensar. Me dolía como un agujero que se abre en ti.

A la puerta alguien toco pero no hice caso. Sin embargo la persona seguía tocando. No me importo estaba en estado de shock.

-Jesabel. ¿Porque no.. abrías?-había preguntado alguien y entrado en el cuarto.-¡Jesabel!-grito ese alguien. Cuando supe ya estaba en la cama y ese alguien me abrazaba. Mire y era el.

-Lucius.-dije con una voz que no reconocí como mía, era una voz que se escuchaba fuera de si.

-¿Que te paso?-me pregunto claramente inquieto.- ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Fue un hombre?-me pregunto Lucius, pude notar su rabia asesina en su voz.- ¿Que te pasa? Por Salazar. ¡Habla Jesabel!-termino de decirme claramente desesperado. Debía encontrarme en un estado bastante deplorable para que el se pusiera así.

Pero mi mente no actuaba de manera clara. Me sentía confusa. Ya no quería llorar y al tocar mis mejillas me di cuenta que mis lagrimas habían cesado. Si me sentía perdida pero ya no lloraba. Me sentía sola pero Lucius estaba aquí conmigo. Yo solo pude señalar con mi dedo el piso donde se encontraba la carta tirada. Lo vi levantarse y leerla rápidamente entonces el entendió. Dejo la carta encima de la cama y se sentó junto a mi.

Nuevamente me abrazo. Yo me deje abrazar sentía su aliento en mi cuello, sentía como sus frías manos tocaban las mías y se sentía bien. El era todo para mi. Lo que me quedaba.

-¿Quieres decir algo?-me pregunto el al oído. El se sentía raro consolando a alguien. Y yo me sentiría rara diciendo lo que sentía. No es que no confiara en el. NO. Es que esta era una de esas cosas que había que guardarse. Yo negué con la cabeza.

Saque mi varita rápidamente y sentí como el a mi lado se tensaba. No pensaba hacer nada estúpido eso para mi estaba claro.

-Tranquilo no haré nada estúpido.-le dije tratando de aparentar una voz normal y me sorprendí de lo apacible que se escuchaba. Con esas palabras de que no haría nada bizarro apunte mi varita hacia la carta.

-_Incendio._-así fue como la carta del suicidio de mi madre quedo resumida a cenizas. De ahora en adelante esa carta quedo en el olvido para mi y solo momentos felices o recuerdos de una madre fuerte son los que quedaran en mi mente. Definitivamente sentía como me sacaba un peso de encima. Me dolía como lo peor de todo pero seguiría adelante yo era fuerte y lo sabia.

.

.

.

Nuevamente estaba en las clases monótonas de siempre. A decir verdad lo prefería así. Quería una vida aburrida y no agitada. Había pasado un mes de la muerte.. de mi madre y dos meses de la muerte de mi padre. (Si, en fin de cuentas era mi padre.) Y quedaba poco para graduarme. Lo tenia todo y nada. Era feliz y triste. Tenia a Lucius. Me gusta pensar que es mejor de todo un poco, se crea un balance. Ahora era huérfana pero lo tenia a el y mis amistades.

Era viernes en la tarde y de alguna forma todos habíamos acabado bajo el árbol que estaba frente al lago. Era raro ver a los Slytherin"s tan tranquilos. Eso pensarían los demás. Pero ya que no había nadie a los alrededores poco a poco las demás serpientes habían llegado al árbol. Y claro se sentaban en alguna parte del terreno no sin antes conjurar una sabana para no ensuciarse.

Yo estaba en los brazos de Lucius disfrutando de la paz que me daba. Al lado derecho estaba Cissy tratando de convencer a su amigo Severus de sentarse con ella con la poca paciencia que tenia. Ella termino mirándolo con una mirada asesina y el con un chasqueo de lengua se sentó. No eran pareja mas bien amigos. Cissy esperaba el hombre adecuado.

Bella a mi lado izquierdo prácticamente mirando hacia el colegio ya que casi no la veía estaba con un muchacho pelinegro de cuerpo escultural. Claro siempre Bella. Y mas allá después de Cissy y Severus se encontraba Evan algo pensativo, Grabbe, Goyle y un par de chicas Slytherin que no conocía ni tenia ganas.

-¡Oye muchacho!-grito Evan a la carnada de Bella saliendo de su estado de pensamientos.-Mejor vete a los cuartos que ya me da asco verlos. Si van a joder que sea fuera de mi vista.-dijo Evan arrastrando las palabras, poniendo cara de asco y al final demostrando algo de diversión. El muchacho no dijo nada solo le sonrió de lado y volvió a lo que hacia. Evan suspiro exasperado.

-Es enserio, lárguense. Mi inocente vista.-dijo Cissy haciéndose la ofendida. Todos nosotros reímos ante esto. El pelinegro y Bella rieron prácticamente roncos y salieron corriendo hacia el colegio. Claro, sin dejar la clase.

-¡Tu inocente vista a visto peores cosas que yo Narcissa Black!-grito Bella a distancia con diversión.

-¡Osea que estas admitiendo que el chico ese pelinegro es feo!-grito Goyle. Cissy puso una sonrisa media maligna en su rostro para no reír. Y se encogió de hombros cuando miro a su hermana.

-¡Esta me la pagas Goyle!-grito Bella algo enojada pero al final de cuentas se fue con el chico. Le urgía mas estar con el que su propia venganza. Eso si que es una sorpresa.

-Ni que fueras un adonis Goyle.-dijo Severus tranquilo leyendo su libro.

-Jaj. ¿Estas defendiéndolo Snape?-dijo Crabbe poniéndose de parte de Goyle.

-No solo digo.-contesto este cerrando su libro y tomando a Cissy de la cintura para irse.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto incrédulo y confundido Goyle.

-Solo defiendo la hermana de Narcissa es todo.-dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros. Narcissa sonrió confundida y hizo un asentimiento despectivo.

-Ven por eso es mi amigo.-dijo Cissy mirando a Goyle y a Crabbe con superioridad solo por molestar y marchándose con Severus.

-Agh. Me largo.-dijeron Goyle y Crabbe al mismo tiempo. Eso es quejumbroso. Lucius solo susurro "morrones" entre dientes yo sonreí rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, yo me largo mucho amor me enferma.-dijo Evan. A continuacion las dos muchachas de Slytherin que no conocia se fueron con el.

-Vayámonos chicas.-dijo este aguantándolas por las cinturas. Yo mire incrédula y Lucius rió de forma irónica.

-No me sorprende que sea como sea.-dijo Lucius a mi espalda. Yo me coloque aun mas en sus brazos. Hum. Ya el atardecer estaba por llegar.

-Al fin solos.-dije mirando hacia el lago.

-Si, querida. Al fin solos.-dijo este en un siseo a mi oído. Al momento siguiente comenzó a dejar besos en mi cuello lánguidamente provocando cosquillas en este. Y con sus manos agarrarme de la cintura para tocarla con posesión. Yo solo podía suspirar y retorcerme de placer en sus brazos.

-Basta.-dije en voz ronca y mordiéndome un labio, jaj, para que un gemido no saliera de mi boca.

-¿Porque?-me pregunto esta vez mordiendo mi barbilla para luego darme la vuelta y besarme en los labios.

-Hum, porque necesito ah decirte algo ah primero.-dije como pude entre suspiros y besos. El paro con obvio trabajo al igual que yo y se quedo donde estaba a milímetros de mi mirándome a los ojos.

-Dime.-dijo con paciencia invitándome a seguir con la charla.

-Lucius. Quiero preguntarte una cosa.-le dije quedándome maravillada en sus ojos de color gris metal.

-Lo que sea querida.-dijo el aun mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Siempre estarás a mi lado? Se que no lo entiendes pero te necesito.-le pregunte y confesé con mi frió corazón en las manos metafóricamente al el. Cosa muy poca Slytherin si me preguntan pero necesitaba saberlo. El se quedo mirando directamente a mis ojos en silencio un corto rato.

-Jesabel no soy un hombre del todo afectuoso pero se que te amo. Así que mientras tu me ames yo estaré para ti.-me dijo el arrastrando las palabras (típico de el) consciente de cada palabra y asintiendo para si sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo suspiraba y amaba a este hombre. Y aun con algo de miedo le pregunte algo mas.

-No dejaras que me convierta en una mala persona o mortifaga bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Verdad?-

-No lo seras, créeme.-me dijo el en un susurro con determinación aun mirando directamente a mis ojos y besando mis labios con pasión. Yo le devolví el beso con disfrute y tranquilidad para luego asentir y sonreír.

Me voltee y ambos seguimos abrazados como el rato anterior. Como si con ese acto nuestras vidas decretaran que fuéramos estar así para siempre. Viendo como el atardecer ocurría ante nuestros ojos.

-Te amo Lucius.-le dije con profunda sinceridad.

-Yo mas querida.-me contesto el con igual sinceridad y estrechándome mas contra sus brazos. Para siempre.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**¿Reviews?** :D _

_Tal vez era lo que esperaban o tal vez no. Díganme en un review. Besos._

_._

_._


End file.
